1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an audio video navigation (AVN) terminal for controlling an air conditioning device, a vehicle having the same and a method of controlling a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent vehicles include an audio video navigation (AVN) terminal embedded therein. The AVN terminal may provide a route to a destination to a user and may display various control screens related to control of devices installed in the vehicle or a screen related to an additional function that can be executed in the AVN terminal. Accordingly, research on technology in which a user manipulates the AVN terminal through a display in which a touch screen is implemented, a controller in the form of a jog shuttle or the like and controls devices in the vehicle has been underway.